gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Acceptance (Redux)
The Acceptance is the one hour special of Season 3. Plot Cobby gets (unwillingly) accepted into DIT and Nuttels doesn't seem to take the idea of him going to an unknown place lightly. Transcript The Transferring starts inside Elmore Junior High, on the hallways. [[Cobby Nuttels|Cobby] is seen talking gesticulating to Gumball and Darwin , while Nuttels opens her locker and takes some books.] Cobby:...And then, BLAM! The base was on fire. I still don't understand how can a flame burn into the outer space - there's no oxygen! Gumball: Don't worry, Cobby, most movie directors are idi- intrerupted by the scratch of the speakers Principal Brown: the speakers Cobbert Nuttels to the office please. Gumball: Principal Brown called you in his office? We haven't gotten into trouble the other day; it must be about something else then. Cobby: Scared What? Gumball: Most likely a contest or something. Darwin: Like the time when we won against the Elmore Academy marching band? Cobby: I don't think Fred would want a rematch. His classmates won't let him. Darwin: Giggling Yeah, they're so stingy they won't even pay their debts. Gumball: If it's not a marching contest, then you either got into a math contest, a science fair or something. Beats me. Cobby: I think it's time I went to Mr. Brown's office. as he starts heading We'll see there what and why... Darwin: Waving Good luck, Cobby. to change the subject Anyway, why is Nuttels staring at us? is shown behind them, glaring Gumball: Sighs] You've been doing this face since morning! Can't you knock it off and tell us what's going on? leaves the scene as she continously glares at them. It freakes me out when she does that. changes inside Principal Brown's office, just when Cobby closes the door behind him. Cobby: Uhhh... Did I do anything wrong, Mr. Principal? Principal Brown: No Cobbert, not at all. The reason why I requested your presence in my office is because... how do I say this, you're too good for this school. Cobby: Unfazed I know? But what exactly is going on? Principal Brown: to get worried Well, ugh, you got accepted into the transfer program of Delmore Institute of Technology. Most young prodigies from all the states attend this college. Cobby: Oh, that's cool. something, then shocked Wait, WHAT!?!?! A TRANSFER PROGRAM??!?! Principal Brown: Don't worry, the children there have similar backgrounds as you, you'll get along with them. Besides, it will only last for a few months. Cobby: Panicked But couldn't they ask about whether I wanted to join it? Or if I-I agreed on this? Principal Brown: The DIT is a prestigious college which is unfortunately run by one of the country's most corrupt principals. We were doomed if we said no. Muttering''Plus the sum was tentant and just enough to pay our-- ''titlts his had And before you're asking, yes, I personally called your parents. We have manage to convince them of the benefits of the program. Principal Brown takes a brochure off his desk and hands it to Cobby. They gave me this so you can know better about the place you'll learn two months from now on. looks through the brochure without much interest. So, first impressions? Cobby: Not yet. at him When I'm leaving Elmore? Principal Brown: Your departure is Saturday morning. You still have plenty of time to pack up. Beat And with a smart boy like you, we will manage to make a good impression. Cobby leaves his office AND DON'T FORGET TO SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BOSS TO THOSE SNOBS!! Cobby: in one place for sometime Heck. cuts to the cafeteria, where all the gang was gathered up at a table. The gang: What's D.I.T?! Cobby: It stands for Delmore Institute of Technology... It is the best college in the world apparently... Mabel: This is great! Think about all the kids who want to get in there! Gumball: You're so unbelievably lucky dude. I already envy you. Darwin: Jokingly We were already envying you for the smarts. Gumball: Cobby is not into mood Cobby, why is that? I though you wanted to go there. Cobby: I don't. except Nuttels gasps No matter how good it is, I don't wanna leave. Rayona: Why? You're missing a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Cobby: I just... don't. And if you excuse me, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Leaves ---- Allison: I'm so proud of you. I could almost think of you while you're gone. Barney: THAT'S MY BOY! him Cobby: Disinterested Yeah. Junior: Nuttels' face Mom, why is Martha like that? changes to Nuttels, who was having an uglier frown that the morning before Cobby: disinterested She's been like that since morning, won't blame her at all. Suddenly Nuttels snaps. Nuttels: I'VE HAD IT! I KNEW THEY WERE TRYING TO TAKE HIM, AND I KNEW IT! at Cobby THEY'RE ACTUALLY NOT A TRANSFER PROGRAM, IT'S JUST A PLAN TO GET YOU AND MAKE EXPERIMENTS ON YOU!! Andy: Isn't it a little too far? Caroline: Yeah, I doubt they'd actually do something like tha-- Nuttels: I KNOW BUT-BUT....But, I really don't know. I don't want anyone to take him... the table Cobby: Uh... Caroline: She's too upset to even talk about it. Cobby: Wow, I was kind of right about the whole situation. The Flight changes outside the Nuttels' house. Andy: See ya' next year. Caroline: Yeah, I'll miss my plans on you. --- changes inside the plane Cobby: sadly while reading a book I'm sorry for not bidding Martha farewell. I think she'll try to come to-- Wait! a pale thing running at birds-eye view Martha? Gotta go! his belt Stewardess: Um, sir. You might want to put-- Cobby: My utmost apologies but I have to solve something! his things and runs outside Stewardess: Wait, sir! Don't leave the plane! Cobby: Why yes, I will! pauses after the door closes; he went back to his seat Flight Attendant: Announcing the passengers who are boarding the 649 plane to Delmore; we will will take off shortly. Nuttels: panting I.... have.. dude.... PLEASE... Cobby's plane as it has already taken off W-What? on her knees NOOOOO! Cries WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY MEEEEEEEE?!?!?!? Getting used to it Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3 Category:Special